Captain's Orders
by bicyclewalker
Summary: Luffy really wants to go swimming. ZoLu.


_A/N: I apologize if this totally lacks originality and is just plain shit. I've never written ZoLu before, I've never even READ it before, really. Actually, I feel like running and groveling at Sanji's feet, apologizing for pairing Zoro with someone other than him… I FEEL SO HORRIBLE FOR BETRAYING MY OTP. BUT. BUT. __BUT ZORO AND LUFFY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER SOMETIMES. Also, this is the second OP fic I've written where Luffy has floaties. I think I have a problem. _

"Ne, Zoro, can you get my floaties?" Luffy hung upside down, peering at Zoro's face. The first mate cracked open a sleep-sticky eye, slightly peeved at being woken up. Again.

"... 'm trying to sleep here," he rumbled, settling back in with every intention of continuing his nap.

"Captain's orders, Zoro! My floaties!" Luffy snapped a rubbery finger, flopping down next to the teen.

Zoro heaved a massive sigh. "You've got to be kidding me. Damn, fine. Stay here."

Luffy grinned victoriously when he returned with the ridiculous looking floaties, tiny ducks and stars littering them.

"Put them on for me?" Luffy grinned goofily, holding out his spindly arms. Zoro blinked in disbelief, squinting his eyes curiously. "CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!" Huffing, Zoro slid the blown up plastic onto his best friend's arms, rolling his eyes.

"There. Happy now?" The green-haired boy turned and attempted to escape back to his favorite spot for naps, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, the owner's arm stretching obscenely.

"Nope! Come swimming with me! I'm bored!" Luffy crowed, bouncing up and onto Zoro's back, cackling.

"Luffy, gimme a break..."

Luffy frowned slightly, pulling at the green hair. "Zooooroooo, last time I checked, which was just now, I was captain of this ship! The future Pirate King demands that you swim with him!"

Zoro shook his head viciously. He was definitely not going to fit in a nap today. There was no way, not with Luffy this hyper. He stared woefully at the sky, mourning the loss. He kicked his boots off regardless before wriggling out of his shirt, jostling Luffy, who wrapped his legs around the man's waist and hung there awkwardly like some sort of demented monkey.

"Well? Are we going swimming or not?" Zoro grumbled, a grin playing on his lips as he swung toward the railing and tossed his captain overboard.

A surprised yelp resounded before being cut off by the splash of Luffy smacking into the water headfirst. Elsewhere, in the kitchen, Sanji lifted his head slightly, ears perking. He blinked a few times before shrugging, returning to dicing his vegetables.

Zoro jumped off the ship soon after, wrestling Luffy into a headlock and pushing him under. The black-haired boy spluttered and slapped excitedly at the ocean as Zoro pushed an inner tube over his head and tucked it beneath the boy's arms. "Just to be safe," he grunted, before sluicing a wave of water at the other teen.

Luffy's eyes smiled and twinkled in the sunlight as he flicked water from his face and scrubbed at his hair. His first mate laughed raucously at the ridiculous way his captain's hair was sticking up in truly horrendous directions. "Ne, Zoro! One more thing!" Zoro stopped, chuckling lowly as he patted the kid's hair down.

"Shit, what is it now?" he groaned, but there was a hint of a smile on his usually pinched face.

"I demand a kiss!" Luffy announced, crossing his arms over his chest, which looked rather ridiculous considering he was decked out in flotation device after flotation device. Zoro arched an eyebrow, treading water. Luffy pouted when he showed no sign of cooperating. "I _said_, a kiss, Zoro! Captain's or- mmph!" Lips pressed soundly against his own, chapped and thin, but pleasant nonetheless. A coarse but gentle hand rubbed affectionately at the back of his neck, and Luffy smiled into the chaste kiss, pulling back with an obnoxious smacking noise.

Zoro's dark eyes regarded Luffy tenderly, before a mischievous grin broke out as he dunked Luffy once more into the sea. Coughing indignantly, Luffy laughed between spitting salt water from his mouth. He nuzzled Zoro's hand as it moved around to caress his wet cheek.

"Idiot," the swordsman smirked. "That was for the orders. As if I need something like that to kiss you." And the first mate kissed his captain once more, just to prove a point.


End file.
